Episode 112: The Finger of Light
It's Ruler of the Rock Day, and the World's Oldest Fraggle leads a team of Fraggles in a game. Whoever is chosen by The Finger of Light becomes the Ruler of the Rock and gets to issue three commands for the betterment of all. When Mokey is chosen by the Finger of Light, she learns about the responsibility that goes along with great power. Meanwhile in Outer Space, Doc rigs up a loudspeaker to broadcast music all over the neighborhood, in hopes of enhancing plant growth and generating "radishes the size of pumpkins." Fraggle Facts *The World's Oldest Fraggle is obviously greatly respected by the Fraggles, but he's not their leader. His role seems to be mostly ceremonial; he presides over games and leads meetings a lot, but he doesn't make rules for anyone. The Fraggles are their own leaders, and nobody is the boss. Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of two recurring characters, the World's Oldest Fraggle and Marlon Fraggle. *This episode was directed by Peter Harris, who was one of the two Muppet Show directors. *This episode originally aired with an alternate opening theme with Gobo saying "Down at Fraggle Rock!" instead of Boober, which can be seen here. (Starting with the Odyssey Channel, Gobo's version was replaced with Boober, although Wembley's version from "The Terrible Tunnel" was replaced earlier, starting with the Disney Channel.) In the 2016 remaster for HBO, Gobo's voice is still heard in the intro, but erroneously over Boober's footage instead. *This episode marks the first and so far only physical appearance of Doc's neighbor Ned Shimmelfinney. (Albeit, it's just a hand giving Doc a petition) International versions *French version: Doc has invited Madame Pontaven for dinner yet again, so he insists on brushing up on his etiquette for the occasion, studying a book of manners which recommends eating a banana daintily with a fork. Croquette simply gulps his down. Yet again, all the preparations are for naught. With an array of appetizers waiting, including pate des fois gras, and Doc dressed in his finest, Madame cancels, again. A frustrated Doc unwinds by putting his feet on the table and eating cheese and meat cuts with his hands, while Croquette carefully uses the knife and fork. Meanwhile, at the Eiffel Tower, Uncle Matt notices many mothers and nurses, wheeling infants in carriages. Suddenly, he is abducted by a young girl and dropped into her own carriage, clad in a bonnet, and briefly forced to endure a pacifier. Songs *"Yucky!" *"Time to Live as One" Supporting Cast *Marlon Fraggle (Steve Whitmire) *The World's Oldest Fraggle (Dave Goelz) Video releases *''Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season'' (HIT!, 2005) -- Gobo opening replaced with standard Boober opening *''Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection'' (HIT!, 2008) *''Wembley's Egg Surprise'' (Lions Gate Entertainment, 2010) International episode titles *Denmark: "Lysets finger" (Light finger) *Finland: "Valosormi" *France: "Le doigt de lumière" (The Finger of Light) *Germany: "Der Finger des Lichts" (The Finger of Light) *Japan: "３つの命令" (3 Commands) *Netherlands: "De vinger van het licht" *Norway: "Lysets finger" (Light finger) *Poland: "Świetlisty palec" (Shining finger) *Portugal: "Líder Por Um Dia" (Leader for a Day) *Spain: "El dedo de luz" (The finger of light) *Sweden: "Ljusstrålen" (The light beam) __NOWYSIWYG__ 112